User talk:Tiff1234
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tiff1234 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 02:59, January 3, 2012 Sloshedtrain 02:31, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 23:56, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Just...no. HEY Don't put catagories your users page, besided the "User" catagory. Sloshedtrain 00:11, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Why do I keep getting blocked? I got blocked 3 times so far and it has been a week, someone tell me why.Tiff1234 02:09, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Looks like failure to update the article listing. Read your messages please. Sloshedtrain 02:13, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh I am sorry what are these your artical listings cuz acording to this there is a blank page and if you really read into my work it does fit in the listings. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Site_Rules/The_Article_Listing see for yourself ^_^ kay Well it said about on your first messages. Don't know how to link pastas to the article listing Here. Hmm.. I wonder when cleric will finish writing the page rules... I will unban you but do this again its a month ban. Oh yeah Article Listing and OC Rule: Here Sloshedtrain 02:25, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok, First I was putting links to videos not pages. Second if there is no rules on how to make artical listings then how would I know how to make artical listings. Third I honestly don't know what I am doing becouse this time I got blocked for no reason. I know cuz the message said no reason, thank youTiff1234 02:32, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Why don't you look at the Article Listing page. *facepalm* ClericofMadness 02:47, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Not sure if I'm allowed to post on people's talk pages, considering I don't see anyone but Sloshedtrain and ClericofMadness and the owner on most of them. But I'm going to try anyway. So a couple of things, Tiff: *Hi. Nice to meet you. *Don't be hatin'. It's nothing personal; a mod's gotta do what a mod's gotta do. I learned that the hard way myself. Very first day here, I got banned from editing for a day because I forgot to update the article listing. And you know what they said? They said that forgetting to update the article listing has become a major problem. Do you have any idea how many people do this? A lot, that's how many. So it's really not a personal sort of thing. Your mistake is just an item on a big long list to them. They don't even give a crap that you did it. It could have been anyone and they would have responded more or less the same way. All they care about is that it happened. *To add a page to the article listing, go to the homepage of the wiki, click on the search bar where it says "Search this wiki," and type "Article Listing/" and then the letter the title of your page starts with, then press Enter or the equivalent key on your keyboard, or click the light-gray magnifying glass button. Then, when you're redirected to the page, click the red "Edit" button with the picture of the pencil on its left. Then, scroll to the position in the edit box on the next page where your page fits in alphabetically, click the button to the right of the italic i, type the name of your page, click OK, and finally click Publish. That was not intended as patronizing, by the way. See ya. BigBug64 01:53, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain 14:53, January 29, 2012 (UTC)